Nia Frazier
Nia Sioux Frazier was born on June 20, 2001, to Holly Frazier and Evan Frazier. She started dance training at age 3 in Reign Dance Productions and later became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is well known for starring in Lifetime's hit reality TV show Dance Moms. As of 2018, Nia is now a regular on the long-running hit CBS soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups Abby Lee Dance Company (Outside of "Dance Moms") with Abby Lee Dance Company (on "Dance Moms") Dance Titles * Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2014 * National Preteen Miss Sheer Talent 2014 Runner-Up Titles * 2nd runner up for National Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 * runner up for Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 * 8th runner up for Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2012 * runner up for Regional JUMP Junior Female VIP 2013 * 3rd runner up for Regional Teen Miss Energy 2015 * 1st runner up for National Teen Miss Center Stage 2015 Music Career In 2015, Nia released her first pop single entitled, "Star in Your Own Life" under the instruction of Aubrey O'Day. Shortly after the release of the single, she released a music video for the song. There was negative criticism regarding the video. Many thought that the video was too raunchy for a 13-year-old. Abby Lee Miller, Nia's dance teacher, commented that the video had nothing to do with the song and was inappropriate. Discography Music Videos Acting Career Filmography Television Movies Trivia *Nia was born & raised in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. *Nia began dancing at Abby Lee Miller's studio when she was 3 years old and joined the ALDC when she was 5 years old. *In 2011, Nia said that her favorite dance styles were acro (to perform) & jazz (to watch), but in 2015, she said her favorite styles were musical theater & contemporary. *Nia has a medical condition called RND (or Reflex Neurovascular Dystrophy) and because of it, she was an inpatient at the Children's Institute of Pittsburgh in 2009. Her mother, Holly is a board member with the Institute. *Nia's favorite dance moves are the "death drop" and side aerials. *In 2011, Nia said that wanted to be a Rockette when she grows up, but if she doesn't dance, she would be an artist. *In 2012, Nia was dancing 4 to 5 days for 3 to 4 hours. *Nia is skilled in playing the piano, drums, and also writes music. *Along with dance & music, Nia has taken lessons in chess, swimming & karate (where she earned a purple belt). *This year, it was announced that the current season of Dance Moms will be her last, as it was announced that she's leaving the show. Gallery 66de7aae169b70ab54a405a794ec3ed9.jpg BE09D125-C349-4952-A4D7-925C26A35D71.JPG 2e06f264871d479f8e9e44e8b871c381.jpg Nia_Season_3_Pyramid_HQ.png Nia_pyramid_Season_5_cappendm_crop-levels.png Nia_pyramid_Season_5_b_cappendm.png Nia4.5.jpg 106F6962-51AE-4BA1-81C2-FB41CB7050DF.JPG 3b8800f20e938b20f06d1ef07506c348.jpg 7384f3deb5c05b662050d5ab68108b75.jpg Breaking_My_Heart.png Cabaret_for_a_Cause_Nia_Goodbye_Maya_6.jpg d831069ff02be1ab8e08036156ba72c5.jpg tumblr_lwexqjEiim1r5i72bo1_500.png Nia_S6.5_Headshot.jpg ImagesCA5212RE.jpg ImagesCATETBHO.jpg Nia9eary.jpg 6bde52d52062bac18199212cc1edfe22.jpg 93580da4958424f60644b9e69833309d.png 3617980_orig.jpg b937d68cb4af065d62c23c569db28886.jpg jacketdress.jpg Nia_photoshoot_July2015.jpg Nia_sharkcookie_02.jpg Nia_Sharkcookie_4.jpg Nia_WW_costume.jpg Tumblr_na3sn7l6rq1st6smgo1_500.jpg 068fa6c09221a46e9cdc0735d003c346.jpg 530_Nia_Bye_Felicia_1.png 2077729fc28ec7bae465a274680a5a02.png large.jpg MI0003900372.jpg nia-frazier.jpg nia-frazier-2.jpg Nia-Sioux-Frazier-music-video_vidcap_via_okmagazine.jpg nianomatterwhat.jpg One_Small_Girl.png Tumblr_m7s3mgoxlF1rytq3ko1_500.png Tumblr_m7saqufllP1r1ii1oo4_250.png 668bc8488f5667bf2f73cd7e2025577c.jpg|Nia and her mother Holly Nia Sioux Frazier.jpg|Nia looking kind of rough ;) lol Nia Sioux.jpg Nia_2017_Headshot.jpg Nia_Frazier_-_(Nia_Sioux)_-_August2015.jpg Nia_Glitter_Mag_(1).jpg C7j5LHkV4AAuC8D.jpg C7n6JqhX0AICXfI.jpg 14606985 1530196556994085 3573667980048859136 n.jpg 82461612_213410796505656_4994796800808346401_n.jpg 81809963_475723006446286_9051639446187798037_n.jpg 81378895_2600869103475977_1703740795629233474_n(1).jpg 82179547_173319897257137_1763192446705252457_n(1).jpg 82407648_635926897148756_2247973127616344000_n(1).jpg|Nia with Kendall Vertes in 2020 82835578_2770396383038920_7363400615890711403_n.jpg 79167961_193819081745819_738152530122638848_n(1).jpg Videos Nia Frazier Baila Solo "BollyWood" Nia's Solo DanceMoms Episode 8 The Golden Rule - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut Nia Frazier Solo "Can I Do This?" Dance Moms (S5, E25) Dance Moms Nia Frazier Solo "The Promised Land" S7 E10 Dance Moms Nia Solo - I'll Do Anything For You Dance Moms Nia Frazier Cathedral House of Voodoo - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut Dance Moms - Nia Frazier - Master of Disguise (S5, E22) Nia Frazier - SOLO 2013 20's Scat Dance Moms Nia Frazier Working Girl Streetstar - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut Nia Frazier Solo "Cookie" Dance Moms S6,E2 "I Like the 60's" - Dance Moms - Season 2 - Solo Performance by Nia Frazier Bye Felicia - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut No Matter What - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut Dance Moms - Nia Frazier Solo "Getting Away with Murder" S7 E6 Dance Moms-Nia's Solo-They Call Me Laquifa Down To The River - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut Freedom in Paradise - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Dance Moms - Nia Frazier Solo "Damsel In Distress" (Full Dance) Goodbye Maya - Nia Frazier - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut Dance Moms - Nia Frazier Solo "Underdog" Dance Moms - Nia Frazier - Money Makes The World Go Down (S6, E8) Nia Frazier en pointe @ ALDC Showcase Nia Frazier The Color Purple' FULL SOLO Dance Moms Season 5 Episode 11 Abby Lee Dance Company - Amber Alert (Nationals 2014) I Went Back To The ALDC Nia Sioux DANCE TUTORIAL w. Nia Sioux "Jekyll & Hyde" - Devenity Perkins Showstopper NIA SIOUX What's In My Dance Bag Famous Birthdays NIA SIOUX ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS NIA SIOUX & HOLLY FRAZIER GUESS THEIR AGE GAME Nia Sioux - Runnin' From My Roots Q&A Nia Sioux Spin the Wheel Nia Sioux vs. Jake Clark - Guess Their Age Nia Sioux vs. Jake Clark - Grab The Cup External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:The Irreplacables Category:National Title Winners Category:Multi-Talented